


Drunken Truth...Or..What Did I Do?

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: Tom had a little too much to drink and needs your help





	Drunken Truth...Or..What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know where that came from, but it wanted to get onto paper!   
> I do hope you have as much fun reading it as I had whilst writing!!   
> Comments are always appreciated!!

Hunched over your laptop in a sparely lit livingroom you were gaping at the screen. You read the last paragraph for the 25th time and still could not comprehend what you had written.

It probably would not get any better so maybe you should call it a night and start fresh tomorrow morning. Some people asked you if it got easier after your 6th book had been published but the true answer to that was NO, every book had it´s own challenges and not one had magically written itself.

You still were no were close to the deadline and had made good progress in the last weeks so it was fine if you didn´t pressure yourself tonight.

After saving the file and shutting the power off you stretched and rolled your shoulders. It was late enough and you could hear your bed screaming your name.

Getting up you went into the bedroom to change but half way to the bed your phone rang.

 Before you could ask yourself who´d call at 1 in the morning the specific ringtone told you who it was. Tom. One of your best friends and London’s most wanted Bachelor, Actor Tom Hiddleston.

Walking over to your phone you thought it was odd for him to call so late. He did call regularly and had done so earlier too, but not in the middle of the night. Ok, you were some kind of night owl and Tom knew that but he was too polite and well-mannered to call at such a late hour…normally.

Picking up you asked

“Tom?” On the other and you heard muffled sounds and then a thud. You tried again.

“Tom??” scrambling…

“Hellloooo Darling…Jus a sec…I.. OUCH!” That did not sound like Tom, not in the slightest.

“…Bloody fence!” He swore, he never swore!

“Tom? Are you alright?” You asked now a little worried.

“What? Yeah…ye….no…I just..I just climbed me fence…shit my pants are ripped!”

And then he started to giggle…GIGGLE. Now you were really worried and went to get your coat and shoes. “Tom, where are you? At home?”

“No shit Sherlock! I jus to…told you…humped…no not humped.. JUMPED my fence!”

Was he drunk? Tom did drink sometimes but he never let it get out of hand. NEVER.

 

You had seen him a little bit tipsy but never actually drunk.

“Darlin…can you come over…I dunno where my keys are!” You heard him knock on a door and hoped he really had climbed over his own fence. Otherwise someone was in for a surprise!

“I´m on my way. Just sit down and wait for me. I´ll be quick!”

Tom chuckled “Sittin already…and bring the keys will ya?!” You actually heard him sliding down the wall and the little thud as he landed on his behind.

“Of course, I don´t want to climb your fence!” That made him chuckle again.

“But…I´d like to see your clothes ripped…Then again don´t wanna get you hurt…jus naked!”

 

Jep, he was clearly drunk and didn´t know what he was speaking. You were already on your way. Toms house was not that far away. “Love?” he asked. “hmm?” you replied walking at a clipped pace.

“I loooove to hear your voice!” He sighed. “…aaaaaand aand I should have told ya loooong agoo I do looov… Bloody hell I´m bleeding!” Oh boy, he was in for a big headache tomorrow, and what was he telling you in his drunken state??? You rounded the corner and keyed open his gate.

“Oh oh!” He said on the phone “Somo…some…someones coming!”

Now you had to laugh. “Who could that be?!” You couldn´t help but tease him...

 “Ben´s Shhhh…Sheerlock..not me!” He hickuped and starred at the figure walking towards him.   
“Oh!!!” he exclaimed happy. You had put away your phone but he was still talking into his.

“It´s you…Hi You!” He grinned and waved a little unsteady. “Love, I have to go! You are here!” With that he put his phone down without ending the call and grinned up to you. He really looked dishevelled. He had leaves in his hair and his pants was ripped at the left knee down to his ankle.

He seemed to have cut himself superficially as far as you could tell in the half dark.

“Oh my! Let´s get you inside!” You held out your hands and Tom grabbed them both, but instead of getting up he tugged you down. With a little squeal you fell into his lap.

 

“Hi!” Tom grinned lopsided and wrapped his arms around you. You laughed a little as he tried to focus. “Hi yourself. Seems like you had a lot of fun tonight?!”

Tom huffed. “Nah, not as much fun as…as jus now!” He winked a little slow and came closer.

“You smell soooo nice!” He sighed. Ok, it was time to get up! He clearly did not know what he was doing or how much he affected you with his actions. Yes, you were friends, and had been for a while but there was always the potential, the sparks for more. But neither you or him had had time to explore it. You both had a lot ambition for your work and after a while you were to good a friend to ruin it with could be´s or sparks.   

 

“Come on Tom, let´s get you inside. I need to look at your leg and there are plenty of leaves stuck in your hair!” Toms brows lifted and he touched his hair. “Whoops!” He grinned and plucked some out directly. You opened his front door first and then helped him get up. His suit was practically ruined because of his fence climbing. Inside you helped him out of the jacket and his keys fell out.

“HA…keys!” He laughed and looked at you with a boyish grin. “But…I´m not sorry I called you!”

He wiggled his finger in front of you and swayed a little.

 

Gladly he was a funny drunk you thought and helped him further inside and directly onto a chair in the bedroom. “Hold still, I´ll clean up your leg and see how bad you hurt yourself!”

Tom nodded, fiddling with the buttons on his dress shirt and watched you rummage around in the medicine cabinet he had in the bathroom.

“Could you take your pants off?” You asked as you gathered a wet cloth some ointment and band-aids . Tom grinned “Pants off…you want me naked too?”

You laughed. “JUST the ripped pants Tom!” Oh my, he was a hand full when he was drunk.

 

“To bad…” he huffed and you heard him shuffle. As you came back, he had gotten the shoes and pants off and sat there in his half open dress shirt and boxers. You cleaned his leg and saw that it really was only superficial. After you had tended to his wound you got up, but Tom had his hands on your waist and tugged you between his open legs. He could really not sit appropriately…

His head nudged your belly and stayed there as his arms tightened around you. He sighed softly and rubbed his cheek against your shirt which caused it to lift a little.

 

You tenderly touched his shoulders and stroked through his hair.

That way you got the last leaves out.

“What are you doing Tom?” you asked softly as he purred a little and kissed the skin of your belly.

You could not feel what you wanted to feel just now. He was drunk and not in a clear mindset.

Tom just hummed and his soft hands got under your shirt and roamed up your back.

“Tom?” Your voice was a little hoarse just now.

“Hmm?” He looked up and smiled.

“What are you doing?” You asked again and he grinned.

“Wanna hold you!” He said and smiled. “Aaaand.. kiss you!”

He was about to put his head UNDER your shirt, but you stepped away.

  
“Alright loverboy!” You grinned trying to regain your composure. “Time for bed!”

Tom looked at you, at the bed and then at you again!   
“YES!” He got up and ripped his shirt off. DEAR LORD!

“You…you get into bed. Not me!” You said as he walked over to you.

“But why?” He pouted.

“Because you had a little too much to drink. And you probably don´t know what you are doing just now.”  Tom tilted his head “Oh yes, I know…” but you could not let him finish. You guided him to the bed and tilted him over with a little poke. Tom grunted “UNFAIR! I´m drunk!”

 

You started to laugh “Yes you are and you need to sleep it off!”

“But I wanna kiss you!” He huffed and sat up and slumped down again.

Already leaning in the doorframe, you turned and said

“If you still want to kiss me tomorrow you know where to find me!”

He probably would have no memory of you saying it anyways OR that he wanted to kiss you.

“Sleep well Tom!” You smiled and killed the light. You were not half way to the kitchen as you heard him snore already. Laughing to yourself you got a glass of water and some painkillers ready and placed it silently on his night stand.

 

“I want to kiss you too, but not when you are that drunk” You whispered and could not help but kiss his forehead before you left.

 

Tom woke up somewhere around 10 and his hand shoot up to his head. Searching for his glasses on the night stand he found the water and the painkillers instead. “Oh oh..” he murmured and sat up with a gasp. He downed the pills and looked around. His clothes lay over a chair, but the pants were ripped and everything was pretty dirty. He recalled the night as best as he could and swore more than one time as his memories eluded on him. After a shower he went into the livingroom and opened up his laptop. He keyed himself into the security camera and watched with horror what he had done last night. He knew he had called you but now he could see how he climbed- or better put fell- over his own fence, how he talked on the phone and slumped down near the door. He saw you coming to his aid and everything else he had done until you brought him inside the house.

 

A tea and a small breakfast later Tom sat on a chair in the kitchen and shook his head. What had he done? He had tried to kiss you… No, he HAD kissed your belly and he HAD tugged you close. He still could smell you when he closed his eyes. That was not how he had wanted to tell you. How could he now? He had messed up epically! Banging his head on the table he chastised himself. Had he ruined his chance to tell you how he really felt about you? That he did not want to be married to his work forever?

 

In the early afternoon you had to physically keep yourself from calling Tom to see if he was ok.

He probably just slept it off and did not know what had happened at all. You decided to proof read a chapter you had written yesterday. That would help keep your mind at ease. As you were about to start, your doorbell rang. You walked over and opened the door. In front of you stood Tom. A boyish smile on his face and a fresh picked flower in his hand. You smirked a little.

“You need to stop picking flowers out of MY garden before you come knocking on my door!”

 

Tom laughed “eheheh, sorry I will help you plant new ones!” He held the flower out to you and you took it. Opening the door fully you let him in and went into the kitchen. “I suppose the painkillers helped?” You asked grinning. Tom came in after hanging his jacket and taking his shoes of. He always did that.. “Yes, and I wanted to thank you for your help…” He followed you into the livingroom as you put the flower in a vase on the table.

 

“And I probably should say sorry for making you come over in the middle of the night!”

You shook your head and smiled. “Don´t, you would do the same if I would call you.”

He grinned. “Yes, but you never get more than tipsy so chances of me coming to your rescue are slim to none!” Leaning on the table you laughed “I thought that about you too…and look what you did!”

Tom ruffled his hair and came closer.

 

“Yes….about that…” He tilted his head and grabbed your hand with his…and the other one too.

You stood before him and looked up into his baby blue eyes as Tom guided your hands around his neck and let his own wrap around your waist.

 

“I really do still want to kiss you!”

 

His gaze went from your eyes to your lips and up again as he was waiting for a response.

It didn´t come, but your lips parted and your cheeks reddened as you gave the slightest tug to his neck. Tom smiled and closed the distance between you. His soft lips nibbled yours only so lightly before he settled more firmly against them and tugged you closer. He explored you slowly before his tongue grazed your lips to ask for entry. Your heart began to race and your skin tingled from the overload of sensation. Tom moaned hushed and deepened the kiss before he had to take a breath. He looked at you and the both of you started to smile.

 

“Hi!” Tom said like last night.

You laughed softly and stroked his neck “Hi yourself!”

 

 

 

  

 


End file.
